


Just A Kiss

by Vikings9864



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Sukka, Zutara, modern Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikings9864/pseuds/Vikings9864
Summary: Zutara & Sukka double date modern AU





	1. Katara & Suki

"Don't worry, Dad. Besides Sokka and Suki are coming with us," Katara spoke into the phone.

"Good. I just don't want you in another bad relationship. That Aang kid was too possessive, and not to mention Jet. Just be careful, okay sweetie?" Hakoda eventually answered.

Out the window Katara could see Suki's car pull up in front of her apartment. "Alright, listen I have to go, Suki's here," She waited for her father to respond. "Love you too, bye."

She got up from the stool she was sitting on to let her best friend in. Suki wrapped Katara in a tight hug and set her bag and keys on the counter. They grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry and headed to the bedroom. Suki jumped onto the bed while Katara sat in front of her mirror.

"You excited for tonight?" Suki asked.

To be honest, Katara was actually pretty nervous, but she couldn't quite place her finger on why. She had been on plenty of dates before, so what made this one any different? Maybe because she had never let Sokka pick her date. She didn't know how she allowed him to convince her, but she had agreed to see Sokka's friend from college. His name was Zuko and he's pretty good looking, which is a plus, but apparently quite temperamental and sarcastic. Nothing Katara couldn't handle though, considering she did grow up with Sokka.

Suki waved her hand in front of Katara's face. "Earth to Katara! Helloooo?"

Katara jumped, "Oh, just got lost in my thoughts I guess. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said we should pick out your outfit soon, we don't want to be late."

"Good idea," Katara agreed. She got up from her seat and walked to her bedside table to turn on her speaker. The Moana soundtrack dominated any other sounds except the girls' singing. They danced across the room practically yelling the words to the songs of Katara's favorite Disney movie. She twirled into her walk-in closet, leaving Suki sitting on the bed eating from the bag of barbecue chips, ready for the mini fashion show to begin.

"How's this?" Katara stepped out in a yellow sundress and a pair of black wedges, humming along to "How Far I'll Go".

"We're just going to a movie then dinner. So maybe something that doesn't scream brunch?" Suki suggested.

Katara tried again, walking out in a pink t-shirt and boyfriend jeans with navy converse.

"It is your first date, so maybe a tad more formal," Suki said.

Finally, Katara came out in ripped skinny jeans and a royal blue halter top, paired with some small, black heeled boots. For accessories, she wore a silver bracelet and her mother's necklace.

Suki clapped with excitement, "It's perfect! Now start on your makeup while I change."

After ten or so minutes Suki stepped out of the closet in a green top, a black skater skirt, and sandals. Then, she walked over to Katara and sat down as Katara put the mascara wand back in its tube. Suki decided to go with her classic half up half down hairdo, while Katara let her hair fall pass her shoulders then added her signature hair loopies. Suki checked the time on her phone and got up.

"Oh shit, we gotta go, Kat. It's ten after five!" Suki acknowledged.

Katara immediately got up, turned off the speaker, and grabbed her phone. The two girls hurriedly ran to the kitchen to grab their bags and keys. After one last final check, they headed out the door down to the parking lot.


	2. Zuko & Sokka

Zuko and Sokka hopped in the car, Zuko at the wheel because he wasn't exactly in the mood to get whip lash. They were heading to the Dollar Tree to get some candy for the movie because who wants to spend like $12 on candy? No one. Zuko turned the ignition, and Sokka blasted the air conditioner and turned on the radio.

"What's Suki like?" Zuko was just trying to change the topic of discussion at this point, tired of Sokka's seemingly endless rant about whatever he had seen on the side of the road.

His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face, no doubt happy to talk about his girlfriend. "Man, where do I even start? Suki's amazing and kind and just...perfect! I can't wait to see her tonight." It looked like Sokka was about to burst with happiness.

"That's great, Sokka," Zuko sighed.

Sokka was lucky to have someone he cared about, and someone who loved him just as much. Zuko was still skeptical to go on another date. Zuko had a bad past with relationships. He'd called it quits with Mai for the final time about two weeks ago. Their relationship had started smoothly but eventually became off and on. He'd mess up and beg for forgiveness, sometimes, even if he did, she threatened to walk out. Most times she followed through, leaving him in the pain caused by what his head and heart kept tellling him. He would eventually go back and ask for forgiveness. It normally took awhile, but she would come around sooner or later. They were caught in a cycle, an unhealthy one he couldn't bear anymore. He had dumped her, hoping to feel better and stronger. Unfortunately, he still felt empty and sad. The smallest trace of a presence that had been next to him for a year and a half lingered, nagging at him daily. That's nothing compared to his family life.

Luckily Zuko came back into focus as he saw the light turn red. He slammed on the brakes. "Sorry!"

"Jeez, Zuko, pay attention! I want to be able to see Suki at the movie tonight, not at the hospital." Sokka whined.

"Sorry...I just zoned out. It won't happen again," Zuko replied.

"To make sure of it, I'll drive on the way back," Sokka said.

"Fine," Zuko grumbled.

After about five more minutes of listening to Sokka's music, they pulled into the parking lot of the store. Zuko turned off the car and got out. Sokka followed him into the Dollar Tree, ready to get Suki a gift as well as candy.

The boys walked into the candy isle, still unsure what to buy.

"Katara likes Milk Duds, Suki likes Mike and Ike's, and I think I'll get..." Sokka grabbed the girls' candy and continued to skim over his options. "...Hershey kisses do sound good." He picked up a bag and backed up.

Zuko grabbed a box of Hot Tamales and turned to his friend. "This all we need?"

"I need to pick up one last thing for Suki," He smiled and walked over to the flowers. He picked up a good sized bouquet of orange tiger lillies. "Okay, I'm read-" Sokka's phone rang, cutting him off.

He picked up immediately. "Hey, Suki," There was indistinguishable chatter from the other side. "Yeah, we're on our way...we'll see you there in like 20 or so," He replied. "Talk to you later babe...bye"

Sokka turned back to Zuko. "Suki and Katara have left already. We need to hurry!" Sokka ran to the check out counter and paid. He grabbed the bag filled with candy and the bouquet then ran to the car. Zuko followed behind and sat on the passenger side. Sokka turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"So...what's Katara like?" Zuko was bad at starting conversations. Especially alternating sentences.

"Well she's very maternal. She's like my mom, she's really responsible and kind to everyone. She plans to go into nursing next year."

"That's cool." Awkward silence hung in the air until Zuko reached over and turned up the radio.

Stop lights had it out for them. Each one was red, making them even later. Zuko had about lost all patience when they finally got to the movie theater. They pulled into the open spot next to Suki's car.

They paid for their tickets to see "Love Amoungst The Dragons", which wasn't Zuko's first choice. As they walked inside, he saw two girls sitting on a bench, laughing. One was fair, dressed in green and black, obviously older than the other. That must be Suki. The other girl had immediately drawn his attention. Katara. She was beautiful and her eyes resembled the ocean. Rough but soft. Kind but unforgiving. The two had made eye contact, blue hitting gold. He almost forgot how to speak.

Zuko cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Zuko," he said awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."


	3. The Movie Part 1

Katara had been facing the entrance to the movie theater when two boys strode in. The one in the front was her brother, Sokka. Then, she noticed the person behind him. Zuko. He had dark, shaggy hair that fell to his eyes, eyes that contained a blazing hearth. Calm but could easily become uncontrollable. Warm but harsh. But above all else, she saw the giant scar that stretched across the side of his face. She looked away hurriedly, hoping he didn't notice her staring.

"Hey, there are the boys," Suki mused. She sprang up from the metal bench they were sitting on and walked over to Sokka, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Suki," Sokka smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She held his hand in hers and waited patiently for Zuko and Katara to speak. She had a feeling this would work out well as a smirk appeared on her face.

Right as she turned around, Zuko's eyes met Katara's. Her cheeks turned red under the heat of his amber eyes. Blue hitting gold. Zuko took a small step forward as Katara rose from the bench.

"Hi, I'm Zuko. Nice to meet you." He could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink, and prayed that Katara didn't notice. But he knew she didn't, as she was focused on something else-his scar. He had always been conscious of his burn, especially around new people. The pain of his story was a lot to bring up, especially in casual situations like this.

Katara could feel his gaze focus on her eyes. Her face turned red again as she shifted her eyes to hit his. "I'm Katara, nice to meet you too," she rushed.

Sokka, thankfully, broke the awkward silence between them, and suggested they head to their seats in the theater. Zuko and Katara quickly agreed and trailed behind Suki and Sokka.

As they walked down the hall, Zuko noticed Katara's smile, as well as the slight spring in her step. Already more expressive than Mai, Zuko thought. He needed to stop thinking about Mai, but he just couldn't quite yet. He expelled the thought from his mind and shifted his attention back to Katara. She exuded optimism with each step she took, and as he admired the confidence with which she carried herself, Zuko couldn't help but feel sure that this date would be one of the best he's ever had.

"So Zuko, have you seen this movie before?" Katara spoke, breaking the reoccurring silence between them. She had noticed him staring off into space and wanted to have an actual conversation before the movie started.

"Only a million times. My family always went to see it when it played," Zuko responded after he recovered from being startled. A small grin appeared on his face as they continued down the hall, almost at their stop.

"That's nice," Katara was unsure of what to say. "This is my first time seeing it." Katara started twirling a piece of her hair.

They had made it to their stop, walking into a black room, other than the bright screen playing the annoying ads you see before every movie. What could have been said was shushed as they moved to their seats. The filed into the row, Suki then Sokka, next to them Zuko and Katara. Finally settled, Sokka passed out their candy. Sokka, being the gentleman he is, offered some of his candy.

"You guys want a kiss?" Sokka said innocently, reaching into the bag on the floor.

In unison, Suki and Katara responded, "yeah, sure." Then giggled at their perfect timing.

Zuko, however, was a bit confused. "What?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Zuko, it's just a kiss," Sokka replied and held up the bag.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Zuko said awkwardly, trying to play it off.

Sokka passed out the Hershey Kisses as the movie began to play.


	4. The Movie Part 2

The movie continued, Zuko reciting each line and perfectly pinpointing each event in his head. He sighed and reached over to his candy in the cup holder behind Katara's.

Katara had been enjoying the movie and her candy. As she went to grab another Milk Dud, Zuko's hand brushed against hers, and a warm blush spread on both of their faces. Quickly, the two hands retracted, clutching their desired snacks.

A bit later Zuko grew bored. He looked around and caught a quick glance at Katara. Her face was illuminated with the light of the screen in the front of the room. A small smile was noticeable, showing she was obviously liking the movie. Not wanting to be caught staring, he shifted in his seat and redirected his eyes back to movie.

Sokka and Suki both had taken a liking to the movie, but Sokka liked the head resting on his shoulder a tad bit more. Suki had her hand over his as well. They ate their candy and peeked over at Zuko and Katara multiple times, Suki honestly a little disappointed that they were both so focused on the movie.

After what had seemed like forever to Zuko, the movie ended and the unreadable credits began to speed from the bottom of the screen to the top. The lights turned on, causing everyone to squint at the sudden change. Once their eyes adjusted, they all stood up and fixed their outfits. The boys stretched and started talking to each other about the movie. Once everyone had grabbed their things, Katara, followed by the rest, filed out of their row and into the hallway.

They all sat on the cold metal bench next to the front door, still a little tired from sitting in a dark room for two hours.

"Did you like the movie?" Zuko asked Katara, with Sokka and Suki already having a different conversation.

"It was great! I don't think I could get tired of it," She replied enthusiastically, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Believe me, it's definitely possible," Zuko chuckled, a grin appearing on his face. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Katara smiled back at him, completely in the moment, until Sokka elbowed her in the gut. She jolted forward into Zuko. Her face burned from embarrassment and being steadied by Zuko, his arm around her. She turned her head toward Sokka, trying to hide her face from Zuko, who also had a blush surface on his cheeks.

"Ow, watch it," she growled at her brother.

Sokka raised his arms up in the air. "Sorry, sis. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," Katara sighed. "Anyway, what's next?" She reluctantly pulled away from Zuko and frantically fixed her hair loopies to seem busy.

"Dinner of course!" Suki cheered. "We already made reservations at The Jasmine Dragon."

"Really? That sounds great," Zuko smiled.

"Good," Suki replied as she pulled out her phone to check the time. 5:10 P.M. "Ok, we have about 30 minutes until we need to be there, so we should be fine."

Sokka, Zuko, and Katara got up from their seats and grabbed their things. They decided to go in the same cars they came in so Suki could question Katara about her date.

"Since Zuko knows where to go exactly, we'll follow you," Suki told the boys and waved Katara to her side. She stepped away from Zuko and stood with her leg crossed over the other next to her best friend.

Suki and Katara walked out of the theater, then the boys. They walked in pairs to their cars that were parked next to each other, and Sokka gave Suki a quick kiss on the cheek before going around his car to get in.

The girls reached their car, and they quickly turned on the seat heaters and started Suki's High School Musical CD. After sitting in a freezing theater for two hours or so, they were chilled to the bone and ready to crank the heat. Both girls started humming to "Start of Something New" as they waited for the two boys to leave the parking lot.

The boys got in the car, Zuko once again behind the wheel. With seat warmers and aux cord hooked up to Sokka's phone, they backed out of their spot, heading to the exit. As they waited for cars to go past, Sokka turned down the volume of his music to talk to Zuko.

"So, you like Katara?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's really nice," Zuko responded awakwardky. "I'm glad you had us meet."

They continued their conversation about the girls for another 15 minutes until they pulled into the parking lot of The Jasmine Dragon. They patiently waited for Suki's car to pull in as well, seeing the two ladies had gotten a little distracted and missed a turn. Eventually, the slug bug found a spot on the other side of the lot, and the boys got out and waited by the front door.

Following the boys, Suki and Katara left the parking lot. As the CD played, the girls sang every lyric and vocal to each song. Suki drummed a beat on the steering wheel, and Katara nodded her head to it. "Fabulous" began to play and the girls screamed in delight as their favorite song started.

"The whole world according to moi," They sang and giggled when they couldn't hold out the note any longer. "Towels imported from Turkey, turkey imported from Maine." The two even had matching hand motions, well Suki's were a bit off since she was driving.

Suki waited until the arguably best song on the album finished to turn down the volume.

"What'd you do that for?" Katara pouted.

"Maybe to talk about how someone's date is going?" Suki reminded Katara.

"Oh yeah," Katara laughed. "Well I think it's going pretty well. He's nice and seems really sweet. And just between you and me, he's pretty good-looking," Katara giggled once more.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. You guys are adorable," Suki responded. "Oh!" Suki heard the next song start and turned up the volume again.

After about eleven minutes of following the boys, they got a little sidetracked from singing. As they were rocking out to the last of the songs from the second movie, they had missed Zuko turning on his blinker and changing lanes to turn. Instead, the girls kept going straight.

"Shit, we didn't turn," Suki looked in her mirror, a little frustrated.

"Look on the bright side, more time for High School Musical," Katara shrugged. "And I'll just text Sokka."

"Yeah, okay," Suki huffed.

Katara let Sokka know what had just happened and said they'd be a bit delayed.

A few songs past as Katara got lost in thought, staring out the window. She was thinking about Zuko, well his scar mainly. It was a total mystery to her. What had happened anyway? She decided to ask Suki.

"Um Suki?" Katara asked.

"Yeah?" Suki waited for her friend's question.

"What-" She paused, trying to figure out how to ask. "How did Zuko get his you know...scar?" She could tell it was probably a touchy subject by the way Suki's faultered.

"It was just some...family trauma," Suki didn't want to give to much away without the poor man's consent.

"Oh, okay," Katara replied, a bit unsatisfied. She hoped she would get a better answer sooner than later. She turned up the volume of the CD to distract her from the rest of her thoughts that might have caused her to blush.

They eventually found The Jasmine Dragon and managed to get a front row spot. Suki turned off the car, and the girls got out to meet up with their dates at the door. A breeze from inside the building carried the scent of fresh tea, filling Katara with a warm fuzzy feeling. She knew the rest of this date would be amazing.


	5. The Jasmine Dragon

The restaurant was a quaint little place, but still fit five booths and multiple tables. Patterned light green wallpaper took up the top half of each wall, and oak planks were staggered below. Picture frames were dotted around as well, pictures of Iroh with a cup of tea, on opening day, and a small picture near the kitchen with him and two little boys who both had long black hair and bright smiles.

Zuko held open the door and waved everyone inside. The smell of multiple, delectable teas and foods wafted through the air. The little bell on top of the door chimed, announcing the four new customers arrival. Zuko followed them inside as Iroh looked up from making a new batch of tea. The four waited for a host, not noticing the older man coming over to them.

"Nephew!" Iroh called, his eyes lighting up, a huge smile on his face. He came in for a hug and tightly wrapped him arms around Zuko.

"Uncle! How have you been?" Zuko replied enthusiastically, and returned the hug.

Katara smiled, happy to see Zuko showing so much love and adoration for the man. Whatever Suki had said about family trauma did not apply to the bond between Zuki and his Uncle.

Iroh glanced behind Zuko's shoulder after responding, now aware of the three people behind him. He saw a young man and women with their hands interlaced. Next to them, there was a younger girl who was alone, hopefully accompanying Zuko. Not wanting to interfere too much yet, Iroh strolled over to a corner booth as the young adults followed behind. Suki and Sokka sat together on the left and Katara and Zuko sat on the right. Then Iroh left back to the kitchen to prepare their orders of tea.

"This place is really nice, Zuko," Katara acknowledged, looking around at all the decorations while trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, it is," Zuko replied with a soft look on his face. He remembered all the memories of this place from years ago. He had traveled with his uncle to escape the hectic and terrible acts of his father and sister, not considering them as close enough to use the term family. Iroh and his son had been Zuko's true family all his life, and they were the reason that he was as he was now. He looked over at the picture on the counter in front of the kitchen, the one with two little boys and Iroh, but Sokka has disrupted his thoughts.

"Hmmm, what to eat? This all looks tasty, but what's the best-oh!" Sokka cut himself off as he found the steak on the menu. "Well, I know what I'm getting!"

Suki laughed at her dork of a boyfriend and proceeded to skim over her menu. Katara did as well. From coming here so many times, Zuko and Iroh both knew what he'd order. Speaking of the old man, he casually walked over to their booth and set the four cups of tea in the middle of the table. Then Iroh asked what they'd like to eat, and Sokka eagerly declared he'd like the steak, well done of course. Suki ordered a chicken Caesar salad, and Katara ordered the seaweed pasta. Iroh wrote down all of their orders as Zuko nodded to Iroh, letting him know to make his usual.

When Iroh was long gone, the small talk started again. 

"So Zuko, how'd you let Sokka rope you into a double date?" Suki asked as she could see Katara shifting in her seat. Katara immediately blushed.

"Well uh-" Zuko stammered, not wanting to sound like a total douche and possibly insulting Katara while he tried to craft a response in his head. " Sokka had said he was going on a date with his girlfriend and brought up that I was now single so he wanted me to get back out there. I ended up asking if he knew anyone and he was cautious at first, but he mentioned Katara. I felt ready to go on another date so here I am I guess," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. Katara's face was now tomato red.

"That's sweet," Suki replied and squeezed Sokka's hand under the table. "Oh look-the food's here." She pointed to the man walking to their table.

Iroh set down their plates, the steak, salad, pasta, and a plate of roast duck with a small bowl of fire flakes. The meals were prepared to absolute, mouth-watering perfection. 

"Thank you!" All four customers praised in unison. Iroh had a big smile plastered across his face, pleased more customers appreciated his passion. Iroh left as each of the young adults slid their plates toward themselves, ready to dig in. 

"This is absolutely delicious!" Katara smiled. "I'm so glad we came here." 

Zuko smiled, happy to hear she enjoyed one of his favorite places. "Glad to hear it," he said.

They enjoyed their dinner for a little while longer and continued to talk. At one point Iroh even joined their conversation. Eventually meals were finished and the four were full. They asked for their check and Iroh went to print it. He came back a little later with the small slip of paper and Zuko went to grab the folder it was in. 

After the check was finally paid after a dispute about who should pay, they slid out of the booth and walked to the door. Zuko have Iroh a parting hug and thanked him, then turned around to hold the door for everyone. They walked out of the warm restaurant and were instantly surrounded in the cold atmosphere of the small town Katara and Suki lived in. 

Suki yawned and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Sokka looked down at her and back up to the other (hopefully soon-to-be) couple. 

"Well, I think we're gonna head over to Suki's place for the night, are you guys okay if we take her car?" Sokka said. 

In Zuko's car? Alone in his car, taking me home. Suki won't be there. Katara could feel her heart flutter and the pulsation in her ears. She managed to pick up Zuko agreeing to take Katara to her apartment and drop her off. Katara couldn't have been more excited and nervous at the same time. Zuko seemed like a gentleman, so what did she have to worry about? What if she said the wrong thing? This was definitely going to be an interesting ride.


	6. Just A Kiss

Sokka and Suki walked over to her car and drove out of the parking lot. They were now heading to Suki's apartment downtown, leaving the other two adults alone in the cold. 

"So, you ready to go?" Zuko asked, finally able to speak by himself.

"Oh," Katara spoke, disrupted from her thoughts about the man no more than three feet away from her, "yeah I'm ready". She turned to Zuko and gave him a soft grin. They walked together to the other side of the parking lot to Zuko's car. He drove a red pickup truck that was actually neat inside, just more for Katara to add to the list of her possibility with Zuko, taken she was also an organized person. 

So far so good, Katara thought to herself. Now, I just have to make it about 35 more minutes with him, and that can't be too hard can it? 

They hopped inside and Zuko started the car as Katara buckled her seat belt. They drove out of the parking lot in awkward silence, radio not even on. 

"You want music?" Zuko asked her. 

"Um, yeah sure," Katara fumbled with her words.

Zuko turned on the radio and skipped between stations trying to find something they'd both like to hear. "Um what station?" 

"Any is fine," Katara smiled, no doubt a little curious. 

Zuko shrugged and turned on the hip hop station. 

They sat, no words spoken, for a while longer, the sound of the radio filling the awkward space between them. Katara was still flustered inside, being in her date's car all alone, just her and Zuko, no Sokka and no Suki. She rested her face on her palm as her elbow reached the shelf in between the driver and passenger seat. She stared off into the road in front of the car as trees passed. 

Zuko kept his hand on the wheel and his other arm on the car door. Wow, he thought, I have Katara in my car. It was a silly thought, but still calmed yet excited the man. Who knew Sokka could be right, this is just what he needed. He peered over, taking is eyes off the road for a few seconds to catch a glance at the young woman in the seat to his right. She was gorgeous and kind. How had he been so lucky?

Katara lost her dazed feeling as they car went over a speed bump. Abruptly startled, she flinched just a bit, causing a chuckle from Zuko, then laughing at herself. She hoped they could just enjoy each other's company like this for at least 10 more minutes, but she knew it was bound to happen. 

As the laughter trailed off, they were once more silent. She repositioned her arm and leaned against it. As she watched the trees lining the road speed by, she began to feel dizzy. She then searched for something else to focus on. 

At last, her eyes rested on Zuko's face, well scar to be exact. The scar tissue was as healed as could be, but not near enough to be erased completely. 

Sensing someone was looking at him, Zuko peered our the corner of his eye, catching the girl next to him staring at the side of his face. 

Katara had been caught.

He could feel the little balloon of happiness and joy at the bottom of his gut deflate. It wasn't the first time that night he had noticed her looking at him. He was not surprised, knowing the inevitability of a wondering curiosity. This happened all the time, in public, or anywhere he went. However he wasn't aggravated tonight, which would be better for Katara. He didn't want to hurt her or keep her from him in any way, to get rid of her could tear and tug a little father down his small, paper thin heart. He had always been told he had a cold heart, cold yet ablaze. Temperamental, reckless he had been called, not at all satisfying his yearning to be calm and compassionate and considerate. He did not want to ruin this night with bringing up his past and horrible, terrible, memories and stories. He finally took a deep breath and prepared to hold back tears to come as he was about to tell Katara the story of the scar. 

Katara's diamond eyes hit his once more, but in less than two solid seconds, his eyes were back on the road. She heard him inhale and exhale slowly. She prepared for the worst as she tightened her grip on her seatbelt. After what felt like forever, Zuko started to speak, pouring ever ounce of strength into his words, not wanting to hit the breaking point, especially in front of a girl he had just met that night. 

"I guess you know by now that I've noticed you sneaking glances at my...face," he started, causing Katara to wince in anticipation. "But...but it's okay, it happens all the time. It's been a regular occurrence for me since I was about 13. People staring and making comments behind my back...but I suppose I'm used to it-"

Before he could continue, Katara spoke up, unaware to what she was doing," Zuko, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare, and I don't think anything bad about it or you. You," she put her hand on his shoulder before opening her mouth once more. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He flinched at her caring touch. No one besides his uncle, his dead son, and Zuko's long lost mother had shown quite as much compassion towards him. Her warm and electrifying touch replenished him, allowing him to finish the rest of his story. 

As he pulled up into the parking lot of Katara's apartment building, he wrapped up his tragedy of a childhood. 

"Oh, Zuko," Katara spoke tenderly,"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it's all in the past now," the man replied. By now both had inched closer in their seats, only restricted by the pieces of plastic between them. Katara took his hand and twiddled with it until at last she worked up her nerve and turned toward the man, nearing his face. 

Zuko took notice of how close she was getting and, of course ruining the moment, stuttered "K-Katara?" 

"What is it Zuko? It's just a kiss," Katara giggled, moved her left hand over his scar and her other on his hand, and kissed her date. It filled both of them with such exhilaration, not wanting to stop, but forced to, not wanting to get carried away. 

When the moment was over, they said their sweet goodbyes, and Katara hopped out of the car into the chilly night air. As she neared the door, she heard a raspy voice call out,

"See you next Thursday?" Zuko has called from his car, smirking. 

"See you then, Zuko," Katara replied. She was now inside of her apartment, looking out the window, tracing his yellow rear lights as they left the parking lot. 

She changed into her pajamas, gotten in bed, and turned off the lights. She couldn't fall asleep until her brain had failed to produce anymore fantasies about the black haired man with the saddest story she'd ever heard. She drifted into a deep sleep, after all she'd need the energy to tell Suki and Sokka, well maybe not Sokka, about her night. 

Zuko thought about his night in his car until he arrived at his place and got ready for bed. Once settled he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

"Just a kiss, huh?"

 

——————————————  
This is the last chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave comments and suggestion for future fanfic here or @zukosfireflakes on instagram! (Haha sorry if Zuko was the wrong age when he got his scar, I couldn't remember)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
